


How To Play With Your Food

by orphan_account



Category: Penn & Teller RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Penn Jillette/Teller (Magician)
Kudos: 4





	How To Play With Your Food

Penn knocked on Teller's door. As he waited for Teller to open it, he closed his eyes and breathed in the delicious smell of food cooking, smiling involuntarily.

He opened his eyes and jumped back a little at the sight of Teller looking back at him and smiling as well.

"You coming in or would you rather stand out here sniffing the air all night," asked Teller with a smirk, standing aside to let Penn in.

Penn walked into the cramped apartment and the heavenly smell grew stronger. "What are you making? Smells amazing."

"Spaghetti," answered Teller, brushing past Penn into the kitchen.

Penn raised an eyebrow. "Just spaghetti?"

Teller raised an eyebrow back at him. "Clearly you underestimate what spaghetti is capable of."

"Clearly," Penn responded. Teller had invited him over for dinner; he wasn't sure why Teller had extended the invitation, but he never turned down an offer of homecooked food, so he'd accepted.

He drifted into the kitchen as well, checking out the pots on the stove, then turning his attention to Teller. "So why'd you invite me over?"

"Because you eat like shit."

Penn shrugged. "So are you gonna cook for me every night then?"

Teller snorted a laugh. "That is not my job."

"It could be," said Penn with a grin. "Magician and Penn's personal chef. We can make that happen."

Teller shook his head but Penn caught a smile at the corner of his mouth. "Go sit down, I'll bring the food out there."

Penn did as Teller said, sitting at Teller's dining room table upon which cups, plates and utensils had been set. A loaf of bread had also been placed on the table with a large knife, and Penn sliced off a piece of bread, taking a bite of it.

Teller brought out a bowl of spaghetti and set it down with a broad smile. "Dig in!"

Penn looked at the bowl and then frowned up at Teller. "Uh... you didn't make any sauce?"

Teller frowned back at him and then looked at the bowl. His eyes went wide. "Shit... _shit_. I forgot the fucking SAUCE."

And with that he grabbed the knife that had been sitting beside the bread, held his hand above the spaghetti, dragged the knife across his palm and shoved his hand into the noodles, filling the bowl with bright red blood and screaming in pain.

Penn leapt out of his chair, eyes and mouth wide open in horror. He grabbed Teller and pulled him away from the table. "Teller, what the FUCK, why would you..."

He felt Teller shaking. "Teller?"

Then he realized the shaking was laughter.

He pulled away from Teller, staring at the older man as he laughed, and then looked down at Teller's hand.

Teller's spaghetti sauce-covered hand.

Fury rose up inside of Penn. He glared at Teller with all of the hatred that he could muster. "You... you..."

"Got you," said Teller, wiggling his sauce-covered fingers and smirking at Penn.

"I hate you."

Teller cocked his head to one side, studying Penn. He lifted his hand, drew his index finger into his mouth, and he began to suck on it softly.

He slid it in and out of his mouth, slowly, so slowly, and then let it slide all the way out, licking at it and smiling at Penn.

Penn could only stare helplessly at Teller's mouth.

His heart was thudding in his chest. His cock was straining at his jeans.

"You hate me?" asked Teller, his voice low. Hungry.

Penn moved closer to Teller, still staring at the shorter man's mouth.

Teller's eyes dropped to Penn's mouth as well.

Before Penn knew what he was doing, his and Teller's mouths had met in a hot, hungry kiss.

Teller moaned into his mouth and it went straight to Penn's cock. He slid his fingers into Teller's hair, gripping him tight, pushing his tongue into Teller's mouth and tasting him, moaning at the taste.

Teller's hand slid into Penn's hair as well and Penn's mind vaguely registered the spaghetti sauce that his hair was now being smeared with, but he did not care; he only kissed Teller deeper. Teller's other hand trailed down Penn's front and lightly traced the bulge in Penn's jeans. Both men's breath hitched.

Then Teller grabbed Penn's hand and pulled him into Teller's bedroom. When they got there Teller turned and started unbuttoning Penn's jeans, moving slowly with his eyes locked on Penn's.

He pushed Penn's jeans down, hooked his fingers under the waistband of Penn's underwear, started to pull them down as well and sank to his knees before Penn, Penn's heart pounding and his cock throbbing.

Penn watched Teller's tongue emerge from his mouth and lick at the tip of his cock, and his head fell back with a strangled moan. Teller's tongue caressed him, licked along his aching length, and then Penn's cock was enveloped by the perfect wet heat of Teller's mouth. Penn's eyelids fluttered and he stuttered out Teller's name, gripping Teller's hair.

When he was able to, he looked back down at the man on the floor before him, watched Teller's mouth sliding over his glistening cock, groaned at the sight.

Teller looked back up at him, lips curving into a smile around Penn's shaft, and then Teller's hand slid between Penn's legs, slid under his balls and gently massaged them as Teller's mouth continued to slide back and forth over Penn's cock.

Penn shuddered, gripping Teller's hair tighter, and then suddenly he pulled away from Teller. Teller looked up at him in confusion and disappointment. "I... I don't want this to be over already," said Penn, voice even more hoarse than usual. He held out his hand. "Come here."

Teller stood up, taking Penn's hand and letting Penn pull him towards the bed. Penn motioned for him to lie down and so Teller did.

Penn, having kicked away his jeans and underwear, pulled his shirt and jacket off as well and stood naked beside the bed, gazing down at Teller's clothed form.

His heart pounded hard, uncertainty and desire mixing within him. The desire overpowered the uncertainty, and he crawled onto the bed as well.

His fingers danced up under the hem of Teller's shirt, hands flattened against Teller's skin, delighting in the smooth, warm solidity of it... he felt Teller's heart beating hard beneath his palm, looked down into Teller's darkly burning eyes, leaned down and kissed the older man passionately.

Together they pulled Teller's shirt off, and Penn's fingers went to the front of Teller's pants, feeling Teller's hardness. He cupped it and squeezed through the fabric, drawing a deep groan from Teller's chest; Penn bit at his bottom lip before capturing his mouth in another deep kiss, and then Penn started to work off Teller's pants.

Penn kissed away from Teller's mouth onto his neck, biting deeply, making Teller arch up against him, and Penn thrust down against Teller, pressing their erections together. Both men groaned at the contact.

Penn's kisses drifted down over Teller's chest, sucking at each nipple, the younger man grinning when the older man's fingers fisted in his hair at the sensation. Penn's kisses moved further down... there was a moment of hesitation, and then Penn's tongue licked out at Teller's aching cock. Teller breathed Penn's name, hips lifting involuntarily.

Penn's tongue traveled over every inch of Teller's cock, tasting the precome that welled up at the tip, then drawing Teller into his mouth to suck at him gently. Teller could only pant and grip Penn's hair, trying desperately not to force himself deeper into the younger man's mouth.

Penn's mouth slid up and down over Teller's shaft several times, torturously slow, smiling at the sound of Teller whimpering. Penn pulled away from Teller.

"Turn over," rumbled Penn. Teller whimpered again and did as Penn instructed.

Penn looked down at Teller's ass, let his fingers play over it... he leaned down and bit at it gently, then began to slowly lick his way up Teller's spine. When he reached the back of Teller's neck he bit at him again, harder this time, sinking his teeth into the warm soft skin.

He thrust down against Teller's body again, shivering at the contact of his cock and Teller's naked ass, and Teller arched up against him once more, moaning into his pillow. Precome was dripping from the tip of Penn's cock, and he was tempted to just push inside of Teller right then and there, but the last thing he wanted was to hurt Teller... so he wetted two fingers in his mouth, pressed them against Teller's entrance, and he slowly slid one finger into Teller.

Teller's hips lifted as Penn's finger pressed deep into him, lubricating him with saliva, and Teller grunted softly as Penn's other finger slid into him as well, scissoring apart and stretching him open, making Teller's hands fist in the sheets.

Penn pulled his fingers out of Teller and he sat back on the bed behind Teller. "Get up. On your knees."

Teller lifted himself up so that he was on his knees in front of Penn still facing away from him. Penn grabbed Teller's hands and put them in front of Teller on top of Teller's headboard, grinning against Teller's neck.

"Hold on tight, baby."

And then Penn spat into his hand, lubricated himself with it, and began to push into Teller. He held on to Teller's hip as he did, pressed his mouth against Teller's ear, groaning low into it. Teller shivered and moaned.

Penn's thrusts were gentle at first, slow but powerful, pressing deeper into Teller with each one. The lust in Teller's voice grew and his hands gripped his headboard.

Then Penn's hand slid around to Teller's cock, slid around it and started to stroke him in time with Penn's thrusts. Teller's head fell back onto Penn's shoulder and he let out a long, loud moan, one hand sliding up into Penn's hair again. Teller's face turned towards Penn's and their mouths melted together in a fiery kiss.

Penn started thrusting harder and faster into Teller as his strokes over Teller's cock sped, both of them panting and gasping each other's name, Teller's grip on the headboard tightening.

And finally Teller threw his head back and cried out as he came, coating Penn's hand with it, clenching around Penn's cock, and Penn drove himself as deep as he could go into Teller, crying out with his own orgasm.

After a moment or two, Penn pulled out and they both collapsed side by side on the bed, panting and sweating.

"I can cook for you every night... if this is what happens when I do," breathed Teller, laughing shakily.

Penn smirked and lifted his hand to his mouth, licking Teller's come off it and winking at him.


End file.
